Limabelas Sketsa
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ino masih melihat orang yang sama berdiri di pintu masuk bahkan sejak lima menit lalu. Orang itu sepertinya tidak punya niat untuk masuk, juga keluar. Seperti patung. Dengan sebuah buku sketsa dan pensil di tangannya. /SaiIno, Canon, Alternative Time/read, review, concrit, minna? :3


**.**

**.**

**Limabelas Sketsa**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside._

Sai/Ino Yamanaka; K+, Romance

© kazuka, october 24th, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**nol**_.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!"

Pagi yang beranjak siang di Konoha—waktu dimana bulatan kuning panas di langit merangkak makin tinggi secara perlahan. Cukup panas untuk berjalan-jalan di keramaian, namun tidak bisa juga menghentikan aktivitas-aktivitas dari para penduduk Konoha yang mulai bangkit lagi setelah pagi yang sejuk memanjakan mereka..

Dan hal yang diterangkan di atas; berlaku pula untuk toko bunga yang paling dikenali di Konoha.

"Ya, ini bunga Gardenia. Artinya pengungkapan 'kamu cantik'. Anda ingin memberikan untuk seseorang?"

Milik keluarga Yamanaka—siapa lagi? Dengan putri tunggal mereka yang sangat setia melayani pelanggan dihari-hari longgarnya sebagai ninja; Ino.

"Terima kasih! Semoga anda beruntung!"

Baru saja ia mendapatkan pelanggan yang membeli bunga untuk mulai mendekati seorang gadis yang ia sukai. Ah, romansa memang lekat dengan bunga, kan? Dan sebagai penyisip untuk pemanis; gadis itu menambahkan ucapan serupa doa sederhana seusai pelanggan itu membayar.

Punya orang yang dikagumi diwaktu yang tepat, memang menyenangkan—pikirnya. Entah berapa ribu orang sudah yang mampir ke tokonya untuk membeli bunga sebagai tanda cinta. Ada yang untuk pacar, ada yang untuk seseorang yang akan didekati... bahkan tak sedikit pula dari orang-orang yang mengajak mantan untuk kembali.

"Haaah..." tanpa sadar, si pirang itu mengeluarkan suara seolah mengeluh; mulutnya tak kuasa menahan akan ekspresi yang begitu meluap di hatinya itu.

—Kapan ada yang memberikan bunga untuknya sebagai tanda cinta? Ia sudah banyak membantu orang akan cinta mereka dengan bunga-bunga yang ia jual; tapi kapan ia akan mendapatkan timbal-balik, ya?

Ah, jangankan pacar. Tempat untuk orang yang disuka pun masih kosong di hatinya. Rongga untuk perasaan itu masih terbuka lebar tanpa penghuni di batinnya.

Tidak—ah, bukan, bukan. _Belum_ ada yang masuk.

Um, ngomong-ngomong soal masuk... Ino langsung menghentikan pikiran _random_-nya itu ketika ia masih melihat orang yang sama berdiri di pintu masuk bahkan sejak lima menit lalu. Orang itu sepertinya tidak punya niat untuk masuk, juga keluar. Seperti patung.

_Dari warna kulitnya saja sudah seperti patung_; Ino membatin.

Tapi sayangnya, ini toko bunga dan bukan toko pakaian; jadi ia tidak butuh patung macam begitu walaupun dibayar.

"Kau menghalangi pelanggan lain masuk, Sai-kun!"

Pemuda pucat yang tadi lekat menatap deretan Hibiscus kemudian menggulirkan mata hitamnya pada pemilik toko yang sedang bertolak pinggang ke arahnya.

"Kalau mau beli, ya beli, kalau tidak, kau bisa cari tempat lain untuk berdiri mematung seperti itu!"

Tidak ada jawaban untuk sekian detik yang membuat Ino semakin _greget_. Orang itu maunya apa, coba?

Tetapi; untuk detik berikutnya seulas senyum diberikan.

Ino memandang senyum itu datar. Tipikal senyum—yang menurut rekaman otaknya—selalu Sai berikan hampir ke setiap kenalannya disaat-saat yang sesukanya. Mau disaat terjepit, senang, atau seribu satu macam keadaan lainnya. Itu membuat senyumnya jadi tidak berarti istimewa lagi—Ino menggerutu tanpa disuarakan.

"Apa tidak boleh aku berdiri lebih lama lagi di sini?"

Ino baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pandangannya tidak tanggap akan apa yang Sai bawa; buku sketsa besar beserta pensil pada tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan menyingkir sedikit," lanjut Sai—Ino saat itu sudah beranjak dari meja kasir dan mendekati Sai sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kau mau menggambar bunga ini?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**satu.**_

"Ini namanya Hibiscus. Artinya kecantikan yang bagus."

Tangan Sai yang memegang kendali atas pensil, berhenti sebentar. Matanya terangkat. "Ada artinya?"

"... Kau pikir kami hanya sekedar menjual bunga?" Ino menyipitkan matanya—sekedar gestur untuk penggambaran bahwa ia cukup kesal. "Semua bunga di sini ada artinya. Tiap bunga punya arti beda~"

"Oh..."

Tak ada reaksi yang lebih istimewa lagi setelah itu.

Yang membuat Ino seakan ingin menggigit pemuda ini.

**.**

**.**

"Untukmu."

"—Eeh?"

Ino yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di meja kasir agak kaget ketika selembar kertas yang telah dilepaskan dari buku itu disodorkan padanya.

"Ya, untukmu," Sai mengulangi; dan kali ini plus senyumannya yang klise."Hibiscus, kan?"

Gambar itu terlalu hidup untuk sebuah sketsa tanpa warna. Ino bisa melihat ilusi goresan-goresan yang makin membuat bunga itu terlihat begitu nyata—patut disandingkan dengan yang asli.

* * *

_**dua, tiga.**_

Seorang laki-laki berkeliling diantara pot-pot besar bunga pajangan yang ditaruh di sekeliling bagian luar toko Yamanaka. Di dalam cukup ramai dan ia menunda keinginannya untuk masuk.

Dilihat dari penampilannya... mungkin dia sekitaran usia Kakashi dan kawan-kawan?

"Nak," panggilnya; pada pemuda lain yang juga terpaku pada tempat yang sama dengannya. "Kau teman penjaga toko ini, kan?"

"Ah... darimana anda tahu?"

"Aku cukup sering melihat kau di sini, dan satu kali aku pernah melihat kalian ngobrol."

"Oh..."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sebentar. "Kalau begitu... bunga ini artinya apa?" ia mengangkat dua jenis bunga dari pot terdepan yang paling penuh.

Sai—pemuda yang ditanyai dan sebenarnya sudah siap dengan sketsanya itu mengangkat alisnya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu..."

"Ohahaha, begitu, ya? Baiklah, akan kutanyakan pada gadis itu saja. Tapi di dalam masih penuh, mungkin nanti dulu," si lelaki menyentuh ujung-ujung bunga yang diambilnya.

Dan; Sai mulai bermain dengan tarian jarinya.

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih sudah membeli!" Ino membungkuk sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil uang yang diserahkan laki-laki itu dan akan memasukkannya ke tempat yang seharusnya. Namun—ia berhenti sebentar ketika menghitung ulang.

"—Tuan! Uang anda kelebihan!" Ino bergegas pergi dari posisinya dan secepat mungkin mengejar si pelanggan yang sudah menutup kembali pintu toko. "Tuan!"

Syukurlah ia bisa mencapainya.

"Eh, benarkah? Wahaha, aku tidak konsentrasi. Terima kasih, ya!"

"Sama-sama~ jangan bosan berkunjung, tuan!" Ino tersenyum puas setelah pelanggan tersebut benar-benar pergi.

"Hm?"

Ino mendapati dua lembar kertas yang ditinggalkan di atas bunga-bunga di bagian terdepan. "Apa lagi yang ketingg—"

Bukan.

"Carnation putih dan Orchid... Kecantikan dan cinta..."

Dan kertas itu Ino genggam sambil tersenyum. Goresannya masih bertahan dengan satu deskripsi yang sama seperti senelumnya; terlalu indah untuk dikatakan sebagai sketsa.

Ketika ia menolehkan kepala ke kiri—bisa ia lihat pemuda _yang biasa_ berbelok di sudut jalan.

* * *

_**empat.**_

Satu plastik ukuran sedang bergerak turun-naik dalam lintasan parabola sesuai irama langkah dan senandung yang dilantunkan sang empunya.

Ino. Terpaksa meninggalkan rutinitasnya menjaga toko dan menunda keberangkatan ke rumah sakit untuk membantu Sakura karena harus membelikan sesuatu untuk sang ibu.

"Aih?"

Langkahnya berhenti. Dua helai bunga jatuh di jalan dan ia sangat sensitif akan hal itu. Ketika ia lihat jauh-jauh ke depan; ada seorang perempuan tanggung—yang memegang segenggam bunga dan rupanya sebagian dari itu terjatuh.

"Yah..."

Saat Ino akan mengambilnya—seorang anak kecil yang terburu-buru dengan langkah seribunya melangkah di atas bunga itu.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bunga itu sudah terlihat layu. Mungkin ketika gadis itu membawanya—bunga itu sudah tidak terlalu segar lagi; apalagi sudah terinjak begini.

"Itu apa?"

"—A—oh, Sai-kun..." Ino hampir terlonjak. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Baru pulang dari Ichiraku. Naruto mentraktir."

"Haha, tidak biasanya si berisik itu membayar untuk orang," Ino terkekeh. "tapi kau selalu bawa buku sketsa kemanapun, eh?"

Sesaat, Ino sadar pertanyaannya konyol. Orang yang suka menggambar pasti membawa apapun untuk menunjang hobinya, kan? Dan sebaiknya ia tidak perlu mempertanyakan itu.

"Itu bunga apa?" tunjuk Sai. Baguslah—Sai juga rupanya tidak mau memperpanjang pertanyaan Ino sebelumnya.

"Lilac. Artinya cinta pertama."

"Sudah layu, ya?" senyum tipis Sai menggambarkan sekecap kekecewaan. Bisa juga dia berekspresi begitu, rupanya. "Dan sepertinya bekas terinjak."

"Begitulah. Sayang sekali. Padahal ini bunga yang cantik sekali," Ino memutar-mutar bunga itu. Ia melirik sebentar—Sai rupanya sudah sibuk dengan senjata andalannya.

Ino sudah akrab dengan bunga sejak ia masih kecil—dan membuat jiwanya seperti 'melekat' dengan itu.

Dan barang tentu melihat bunga yang layu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuknya. Apalagi terinjak.

"Sudah tidak layu lagi, kan?"

Dua Lilac yang berdampingan, terlukis cantik walau hanya dengan goresan grafit yang diwujudkan dalam waktu singkat. Lilac yang benar-benar sempurna walau hanya sebagai tiruan.

"Untukmu."

—Lembar berikutnya yang membuat Ino melupakan bunga-bunga asli yang berderet di rumahnya. Dan menghilangkan rasa sedihnya atas bunga layu yang terinjak tadi.

* * *

_**lima.**_

"Huhuhuuuuu... hu... hiks... hiks..."

"Aduh adik kecil," Ino menggaruk kepalanya—baru saja ia mendekati, anak itu malah makin mengeraskan tangisnya. "Ibumu mana?"

"I-ibu..." katanya terisak, menahan luapan tangisan yang tidak bisa ditahannya— "ibu di rumah sakit. Ibu sakit..."

_Lalu kenapa anak ini malah mampir ke sini_—Ino semakin tidak mengerti saja.

Tidak, tidak. Ia harus menahan kebawelannya di hadapan anak ini atau ia akan hanya membuat semuanya tambah kacau.

"Sai-kun..." ia setengah berbisik. Rasanya tidak bisa menangani anak ini sendirian—tapi rekannya yang kebetulan berada di sini ternyata tidak bisa diharapkan juga. "Kau bisa menghiburnya?"

Sai menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya. Lantas, membungkuk untuk mendekati wajah anak itu.

"HUAAAAA—"

"_Baka_! Kau malah membuatnya takut!" Ino mengibaskan tangannya di udara, menyuruh Sai menjauh. "Lalu, sayang, ada yang bisa _nee-san_ bantu untukmu?"

"Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk ibu untuk membuatnya senang... tapi apa... hiks... hiks..."

Manik _aquamarine_ berkeliling. Apa, ya?

Matanya tertumbuk kemudian pada Sai yang sudah cuek akan suasana dan memulai lagi permainan hobi yang didasari selera seninya.

Wow. Pemuda itu benar-benar memberinya inspirasi.

Gerakan jari Sai berhenti sebentar; berikut dengan matanya yang mengikuti gerak tangan yang barusan mengambil salah satu objek yang ia gambar.

"Sayang, ini bunga Acacia. Artinya cinta yang murni dan harapan. Harapan untuk ibumu biar cepat sembuh dan bukti cinta darimu yang sangat menyayanginya. Berikan untuk ibumu, ya?" Ino memberikan tiga tangkai bunga itu pada si anak.

"Ta-tapi, _nee-san_, aku tidak punya uang..."

Ino mengacak rambut anak laki-laki lucu itu, dengan sebuah tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya. "Ambil saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Beruntun ucapan terima kasih anak itu ucapkan seraya ia seka jejak-jejak air mata pada wajahnya. Ino melepasnya sambil tersenyum kecil—ia harus memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia membiarkan seorang anak mendapat bunga dari mereka secara cuma-cuma. Kalau perlu ia yang akan menggantinya dengan uangnya.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh juga."

Oh. Ino sempat lupa kalau ia masih punya satu 'tamu' di hadapannya. Yang memegang sebuah kertas sobekan yang diisi goresan-goresan berbentuk bunga Acacia—dan kertas itu diarahkan padanya.

"... Sembuh apa maksudmu?"

"Hatimu."

"Haaah?"

"Kau suka Sasuke, kan? Tapi sekarang dia bersama Sakura. Semoga hatimu cepat sembuh."

Kedutan di kening Ino makin tajam sudut-sudutnya. "Kau tahu dari mana, heh? Dan—ugh, tidak lagi, tahu. Itu masa lalu."

"Dari Sakura."

"Aduh si jidat iniiii," Ino menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti. "Jangan bilang dia tidak enak pacaran dengan Sasuke cuma gara-gara ingat aku pernah suka dengan si penggila tomat itu. Aku tidak suka dia lagi, tahu. Itu cuma sebatas rasa suka anak kecil. Beda dengan Sakura. Dia setia setengah mati biar Sasuke sempat jadi penjahat kelas S yang merepotkan seluruh dunia ninja."

"Jadi begitu? Kau menyerahkan Sasuke untuk Sakura?"

Ino memijit pelipisnya. "Buat apa aku menyerahkan apa yang tidak pernah kupunya? Sasuke memang untuk Sakura dari awal, kok," dia memutar matanya—seraya beberapa kilas balik nostalgia berputar di kepalanya. Ia malah ingin tertawa.

"Lalu?"

"Ya sudah. Aku tidak suka Sasuke lagi. Dan—berhenti membahas ini," Ino beranjak masuk ke dalam toko.

"... Kau tidak ingin menerima ini?" Sai masih belum menarik tangannya yang menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang sama.

Ino berhenti. Menoleh. "Oh, terima kasih. Ini bagus, sayang untuk dilewatkan," Ino memilih untuk jujur saja. "Dan, kuanggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena kau menyinggung soal Sasuke tadi."

"Kalau kau merasa tersinggung tadi... berarti kau benar maish menyukai Sasuke?" mulut tajam Sai mulai beraksi. Lebih tajam dari ujung pensilnya yang menggoreskan hasil-hasil seni yang luar biasa.

"Bukan begitu, _bakayaro_!" suara Ino mulai meninggi. Ya, ia rasa tak salah untuk mengeluarkan kebawelannya dihadapan Sai daripada untuk anak kecil tadi. "Aku cuma tidak suka kau menghubung-hubungkanku dengan masa lalu. Aku tidak suka masa laluku diungkit!"

Lantas; setelahnya, Sai cuma diam. Ino pun tampak tak peduli lagi.

Lembaran itu masih tergenggam erat di dekapan Ino, cukup menjadi alasan untuk Sai melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Senyum yang 'serius'? Bisa terhitung seperti itu, mungkin.

* * *

_**enam.**_

Sebenarnya alasan Sai untuk terus datang ke tokonya dan meminjam objek juga belum Ino ketahui, masih ia pertanyakan—plus satu hal membingungkan lagi. Apa alasannya dari tadi terus-terusan melihat ke pintu masuk?

Biasanya, pemuda itu akan datang pada pukul sekitar setengah jam lalu pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

Jadi... ia menantinya, begitu?

Lucu, memang. Tapi ia masih menyimpan sebuah ganjalan dalam pikirannya; kemarin ia mungkin terlihat sangat menyebalkan di depan Sai. Jadi cerewet cuma karena Sai menyinggung-nyinggung cerita cinta monyet masa kecilnya dengan pacar sahabatnya sekarang.

Padahal; sebenarnya itu bukan hal besar. Lagipula harusnya dirinya maklum akan omongan Sai yang setajam _katana_ itu. Sakura sudah memperingatkannya dan sebaiknya Ino harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk itu. Lidahnya tajam karena ia masih harus dibiasakan soal perasaan.

"Haaah..." Ino menghembuskan nafas resahnya. Resah karena tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran '_aku harus mengajarkan Sai soal perasaan_' mendadak membuatnya linglung.

... Perasaan apa?

Haduh.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sedang mencari apa, sih? Celingak-celinguk begitu," si rambut merah jambu berhenti sebentar dari gosip siangnya karena ia sadari bahwa sang lawan bicara tidak terlihat konsentrasi mendengarkannya.

Komentar Sakura cukup membuat Ino sadar bahwa aksinya itu terlalu nampak.

"Kau lihat Sai-kun?"

Masa bodohlah. Ino mendahulukan rasa penasarannya ketimbang memikirkan komentar apa yang akan dilontarkan Sakura setelah ini—karena ia bertanya yang diluar dugaan.

"Sai? Oh! Dia ada misi tingkat B bersama Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke-kun. Mungkin tiga sampai empat hari lagi baru pulang."

"Oh, skuad andalan Konoha, eh?" Ino lantas berdecak. "Yang satu calon _Hokage_ yang sebentar lagi naik tahta, yang satu calon ketua seluruh ANBU, satunya si jenius dari klan terhormat," dia mengangkat bahu. "Dan satunya si mantan _Ne_, yang gila menggambar dan betah berdiri di sini lama-lama tanpa membeli satu bunga pun."

"Heee? Dia suka ke sini? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?" ekspresi Sakura mulai mengarah ke hal yang paling dihindari Ino; seakan yang diucapkan Ino tadi adalah sebuah _hot gossip_.

"Baru beberapa hari ini. Mana kutahu maksudnya apa. Dia akan berdiri di depan sini dan menggambar bunga apapun yang dia mau sambil bertanya artinya."

Kerlingan mata Sakura berikutnya—mengindikasikan pada Ino bahwa Sakura pasti menganggap ada sesuatu yang spesial diantara mereka.

Ino mendesah. Seiring mata dan cengiran Sakura mengarah jahil padanya. Ia menghindar dengan melontarkan mata pada kumpulan bungadi dekatnya.

Hm?

Matanya tertumbuk pada bunga merah jambu yang tersisa sedikit.

Camellia merah muda. Kerinduan.

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih kunjungannya!"

Berikutnya; setelah pelanggan itu selesai membayar bunga merah hati yang ia beli; Ino mendapati 'pelanggan lama' yang tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung memberikan kertas padanya.

—Sudah pulang, rupanya. Terhitung lima hari. Lebih lama dari apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Aku menemukan bunga ini di hutan saat misi. Warnanya merah muda. Naruto nyaris menginjaknya."

Mata Ino terpana.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Camellia," Ino memeluk kertas itu, setelah memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Camellia merah muda, rasa rindu. Terima kasih. Aku sangat menyukainya."

* * *

_**tujuh, delapan, sembilan.**_

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata rumahmu lewat sini juga," komentar Ino, berniat mengubah kesunyian yang sedari tadi cukup membuatnya risih. Tidak sengaja bertemu Sai di belokan sekian ratus meter dari rumahnya—dan beginilah mereka. Melangkah berbarengan dan senyapnya malam menambah kekakuan atmosfer.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Memutar."

Orang yang kompleks, komentar Ino yang langsung muncul di otak. "Kau dari mana?"

"Kantor Tsunade-sama. Memberikan salinan laporan misi yang terlambat dikerjakan Naruto."

"Hah? Hahaha~ siapa suruh laporan misi diberikan pada Naruto? Kalau diserahkan pada Sasuke, baru benar."

Hening.

Sudah diduga. Ino hanya melipat tangannya sambil berharap agar otaknya segera menemukan topik baru.

—Uh, sepertinya percuma. Sai langsung sibuk sendiri dengan goresan-goresan tangannya ynag seakan tanpa batas, menodai kertas polos dengan coretan hitam yang belum diketahui arahnya ke mana. Kertas yang agak berbeda dari biasanya; lebih kecil.

Ino memilih untuk mengangkat pandangannya ke angkasa.

Langit sedang kurang bersahabat, ya? Tidak ada bintang malam ini dan membuatnya sekali lagi kehilangan pelarian dari rasa bosan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba punya ide menggambarnya."

Tanpa Sai beri keterangan selanjutnya, pun—Ino bisa mengerti kalau lagi-lagi kertas ini ditujukan padanya. Tiga lembar kertas kecil yang memuat tiga gambar berbeda.

"Ah! Aku tahu bunga-bunga ini!" Ino mulai antusias. "Ikut aku!" —seketika setelah ia mendapat ide, ia tarik pergelangan tangan Sai untuk dibawanya berjalan lebih cepat.

**.**

**.**

Sai hanya menunggu. Diam dan tenang; tidak protes sama sekali ketika Ino membiarkannya menunggu di depan pintu toko yang telah ditutup separuh itu.

"Sebentar lagi jadi, tunggu ya~"

Sai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ia tahu gadis itu sedang mempraktekkan seni _Ikebana_ sederhana dengan bunga-bunga wangi yang masih asing untuknya.

"Nah, jadi!" Ino bisa menyelesaikannya tak sampai dua menit setelah kalimat sebelumnya. "Persis kan dengan yang kau gambar?"

Rangkaian yang selesai dalam waktu singkat, terapan ilmu seni _Ikebana_ dari tangan terampil, mengkombinasikan tiga bunga dengan bentuk yang sangat berbeda tapi bisa menjadi gabungan yang harmonis. "Yang kecil-kecil ini Edelweiss, artinya keberanian. Yang merah ini Tulip, untuk sebuah pernyataan cinta. Lalu ini Camellia putih, bunga untuk mengatakan 'kau manis sekali'~" Ino mendikte sambil menunjukkan masing-masing dari bunga tersebut.

"Apa ini untukku?"

Anggukan cepat Ino menjawab itu.

"Apa aku harus membayarnya?"

Ino terkekeh. "Tentu tidak. Ambillah. Ibuku tidak akan marah. Pemberian dariku."

—Sai tidak mengerti mengapa ada naluri yang memerintahkannya untuk tersenyum secara... nyaris tak ia sadari bahwa senyum itu begitu tulus.

* * *

_**sepuluh.**_

"Sebenarnya kekasih itu apa?"

Ino yang sedang memotong sebuah mawar nyaris menjatuhkan guntingnya karena pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang datang dari seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu.

"Haaaah? Apa sih, kau? Tiba-tiba datang begitu. Bikin kaget. Sapa dulu, dong."

"Tadi aku melihat Sasuke memberikan sebuah bunga untuk Sakura. Naruto bilang 'itu bunga yang melambangkan kasih sayang yang sakral', wajar kan kalau diberikan oleh seorang kekasih?'," Sai menirukan kutipan dari Naruto.

"Eh? Bunganya seperti apa?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya cepat, penasaran.

Sai diam sebentar. Kalimat disimpannya, dan tangannya yang bicara lewat permainan hitam di atas putih.

"Seperti ini."

"Ahaa! Marigold!" Ino mengambil kertas dari Sai, dan kemudian meraih setangkai bunga kuning cerah yang kebetulan berada di rak di dekat pintu tempat ia berdiri. "Memang bisa untuk kekasih. Artinya ya seperti yang Naruto katakan itu. Ah, anak itu kok bisa tahu, ya? Belajar dari mana dia, ckckck~"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Ino-san."

"Oh iya—eh, tunggu. Cukup 'Ino' saja. Buang embel-embelnya," sanggah Ino karena ia merasa kurang enak dengan panggilan itu. "Kekasih ya?"

Gadis itu mengetukkan jarinya ke dagu, dan Sai tanpa reaksi tetap menunggu.

"Seseorang yang kau bagi sebuah perasaan cinta untuknya. Kekasih ada untuk saling menyayangi dan melindungi. Saling mengerti dan berjanji untuk bersama selalu. Dunia ninja memang tidak identik dengan itu—tapi kita juga masih punya perasaan, kan? Perasaan yang akan jadi menyakitkan kalau tidak dibagi."

* * *

_**sebelas.**_

"Perasaan cinta itu apa?"

Ino berhenti menyusun gabungan bunga tulip warna-warni yang akan ia bungkus dengan plastik bening setelah ini. Sai berdiri dengan sebuah buku sketsa pada tangannya—seperti biasa.

Rupanya; pemuda ini masih menyambungkan dialog kemarin.

"Cinta?" Ino memastikan. Tangannya bekerja lagi. "Itu perasaan yang suci. Kalau kau bersama seseorang yang kau cinta, kau akan merasa damai. Kau ingin selalu bersama dan melindunginya. Ketika menatapnya, kau akan merasa begitu bahagia dan tahu kalau dialah pilihanmu."

"Merasakannya ketika menatap...?" Sai melirik ke beberapa arah. Matanya berhenti pada bunga yang menjadi pusat perhatian pada toko Yamanaka ini. Ia menunda kalimat yang selanjutnya untuk kemudian meluapkan ekspresi seninya di atas kertas. "Aku hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu ketika aku menggambar."

Ino mengangkat pandangannya. Tampak oleh matanya Sai sedang menggoreskan bagian-bagian akhir akan apa yang digambarnya.

"Apa kau mau menerimanya lagi?"

Kertas itu berpindah ke tangan Ino.

"Mawar merah itukah yang gambar, hm?" Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Ya."

"Mawar itu simbol cinta, tahu," Ino kemudian meletakkan gambaran Sai pada meja kasir, dengan menaruh sebuah pot kecil di sudut kertasnya agar kertas itu tidak terbang terbawa angin. "Kau—mungkin akan merasakannya suatu saat nanti saat kau sudah terbiasa lagi dengan yang namanya perasaan."

Ino tidak tahu darimana ia belajar kata-kata yang artinya dalam. Ia sadar dirinya hanya orang yang sering suka bawel dan mengomentari seenak jidat. Tapi... kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja ketika ia dituntut untuk 'menuntun' seseorang yang sedang belajar untuk memahami bagian-bagian hidup seperti Sai ini.

Ia juga baru mengetahui satu hal; ia bisa nyaman berbicara ketika saat-saat seperti ini. Bersama orang ini.

"Hei, aku masih belum mengerti satu hal," Ino melipat tangannya. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali ke tokoku?"

Sai menutup buku sketsanya. "Karena aku bisa merasakan damai di sini."

Tunggu.

Sebentar.

Mata Ino berhenti berkejap untuk beberapa saat. Kedua irisnya yang mencerminkan teduhnya air laut terlihat memberikan ekspresi kaget yang berbeda.

Ia memastikan kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Bukan jebakan _genjutsu_, kan?

Ino merasa kata-katanya dibalikkan oleh Sai.

Oh, tidak, tidak, _tidak mungkin_—ia mengelakkan pikiran macam-macam pada otaknya. "Ehm—mmm, kau merasa damai di sini, tentu saja karena kau menggambar di sini, kan? Kau bisa merasakan sesuatu ketika menggambar, dan perasaan damai itu pasti karena kau sedang menggambar."

Sai membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna.

"Tapi aku merasakan damai yang berbeda ketika aku menggambar di sini."

* * *

_**dua belas.**_

"Ehehehe, ada tidaaaak?"

"Sebentar, Naruto! Kau berisik! Kucari dulu!"

Sebenarnya Ino pasti akan dimarahi ibunya kalau menggertak pelanggan macam tadi. Tapi kalau pelanggannya super berisik seperti Naruto? Dan pemuda itu tampak sangat tidak sabaran.

"Bunga apa yang kau cari, Naruto?" seseorang yang menemani Naruto, baru buka suara. Sedari tadi ia berada di luar beserta dengan belahan jiwanya—apalagi kalau bukan kertas dan pensil?

"Bunga yang melambangkan kesetiaan. Tidak tahu Ino akan memberiku bunga apa."

"Bunga apa yang kau cari?" Sai menyempatkan bertanya ketika Ino lewat di sampingnya; gadis itu tampak kebingungan mencari.

"Daisy. Bunga putih yang kelopaknya kecil-kecil dan banyak. Duh, di bagian mana ya ibu menyusunnya?"

"Apa seperti ini?" tunjuk Sai. Pada apa yang ia gambar barusan. "Aku melihatnya di luar dan kupikir ini bagus untuk digambar."

"Naaah! Ya, yang begitu! Ah, ternyata ditaruh di luar ya? Oke, oke, terima kasih!" Ino bergegas meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

**.**

"Pasti untuk Hinata," Ino memandang punggung Naruto yang berjalan dengan semangat di depan sana. Ia berdecak. Ha, teman-temannya sudah banyak yang punya kekasih dan dirinya—

"Daisy untukmu."

"—Eeh?"

"Sampai nanti."

Seulas senyum tipis sempat ditampilkan Sai sebelum menjauh menyusul Naruto.

"Heeei, Sai-kun, tunggu!" Ino meneriakkan nama itu untuk meminta penjelasan lebih. Ah, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti Sai dari hari ke hari. Kata-katanya selalu membuatnya bingung! —Dan mungkin... mulai berharap lebih? Salahkan kalimat-kalimat ambigu itu.

Maksudnya apa, coba? Arti ganda yang tidak bisa dipecahkan kalau hanya dengan analisisnya. Sai harus menerangkan maksudnya—tuntut Ino.

Tapi; Sakura selalu bilang bahwa Sai itu terlalu jujur dalam kesehariannya. Kadang... mungkin bisa dipercaya.

Entahlah.

* * *

_**tiga belas.**_

"Kau tidak mau?" tawar Kiba; pada Ino yang hanya duduk bengong saja di depan perapian.

Seekor ikan yang cukup besar, ternyata tidak mengundang selera Ino. "Aku masih kenyang."

"Kenyang makan apa kau?" sahut Shikamaru. Sudah selesai memakan separuh dari jatahnya

"Geng perampok yang akan kita hadapi di depan sana jumlahnya banyak. Jangan sampai kau terhenti di tengah-tengah karena kelaparan," Kiba menambahkan. Menggigit satu potongan besar dari ikannya. "Atau kau sedang diet?"

"Terserah kaulah," Ino menopangkan dagunya di atas tangan kiri. "Nanti aku akan mengambilnya."

Ino meperhatikan sekeliling. Hutan yang cukup gelap dan penuh tanaman yang tidak ia kenal.

... Tapi tidak untuk bunga ini. Ia menumbukkan pandangan pada itu; dan bisa mengenali nama sekaligus mengingat artinya.

Gadis ini pun mengambil sebuah gulungan. Ia ragu ia bisa melakukan ini tapi... ia begitu ingin mencobanya.

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha, jelek ya?" Ino menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa membuat sepertimu."

"Ini bunga apa?"

"Alstroemeria. Bunga untuk kesetiaan. Kutemukan di tengah hutan saat misi kemarin."

Ino tahu; bagi Sai, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum adalah mudah. Tapi bagi lawan bicaranya; sulit menebak apa arti sebenarnya. Termasuk dirinya. Senyum yang kali ini—benar-benar atau bagaimana?

...Sebab ia lihat itu begitu _manis_.

Laki-laki memang ambigu.

—Atau perempuan yang pikirannya terlalu rumit untuk mengartikan hal yang sebenarnya kesimpulannya cuma satu?

"Sebentar."

Sai mengeluarkan pensilnya, dan ia duduk sebentar di atas bangku dekat pintu untuk meniru apa yang tertera pada potongan kertas dari gulungan milik Ino.

Selesai. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sai.

"Aku akan menyimpan ini, kau simpanlah ini dariku," sedikit memiringkan kepala sambil tersenyum—kertas itu Sai berikan.

* * *

_**empat belas.**_

Toko bunga Yamanaka tetap seperti biasa; ramai dan seorang wanita ramah melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi, kali ini Yamanaka yang berbeda. Membuat pemuda pucat itu terdiam sebentar dan menimbang-nimbang lagi untuk melangkah masuk.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, nak?"

Ia kedapatan. Dihampiri di depan pintu.

"Ino... mana?"

"Ooooh, kau temannya Ino ya? Dia di kamarnya. Lucu, ninja medis seperti dia bisa-bisanya sakit. Aku juga tidak mengerti, mungkin dia cuma terlalu capek."

"Sakit...?"

"Iya. Kau datang untuk mencarinya, kan? —Ayo, sekalian saja kunjungi dia. Ikut aku, dia ada di kamarnya."

**.**

**.**

"Inoooo, ada temanmu!"

Ino membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih cukup berat tapi ia paksakan untuk bangun.

"Duh, Sakura... bukannya sudah tahu aku sakit, buat apa diajak bekerja—"

Bukan, itu bukan sahabat yang sering kau sebut si jidat itu, Ino. Itu adalah seorang laki-laki sebaya denganmu yagn punya sorot mata yang penuh rasa penasaran tiap kali ia bertemu dengan bunga-bunga di tokomu.

"Sai-kun?!" Ino kelabakan kaget. Ia segera bangkit duduk dan mengikat rambutnya yang terurai dengan berantakan. "Bu?! Kenapa ibu memperbolehkan laki-laki masuk kamarku?!" ia panik. Sepagi ini ibunya sudah membuatnya heboh.

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Ehn... haha, cuma sakit kepala, kok. Sepertinya tekanan darahku turun. Belakangan aku sering tidur terlalu malam karena banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit."

"Kupikir ninja medis tidak bisa sakit."

"Hahaha, kau lucu. Ninja medis tidak seratus persen kebal juga, kok. Tapi paling tidak yaa, kami bisa tahu penyebabnya dan menyembuhkannya sendiri."

Sai diam. Entah dia tidak punya ide untuk kalimat berikutnya atau...

—Ah, Ino agak risih. Ini kali pertama seorang laki-laki masuk ke kamarnya! Seakrab apapun dirinya dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji, paling banter mereka akan bermain di ruang luar saja.

"Kau... menempelkan semuanya?"

Rupanya, mata Sai tertuju pada salah satu bagian dinding kamar Ino.

Tiga belas lembar kertas ditempel dengan rapi, sketsa-sketsa yang begitu cantik. Mirip nyaris seratus persen dengan yang asli; andaikan saja diberi warna, pasti akan lebih sempurna lagi.

"Oh~ hihihi, aku sangat menyukainya. Tidak apa kan kalau dipajang begitu? Supaya aku bisa selalu melihatnya sebelum aku tidur."

Sai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasa yang meluap dihatinya... menuntutnya untuk tersenyum—senyum yang manis dan dalam artinya.

Kemudian, mataitu beralih pada Ino.

Oh, benar.

Ia bisa merasakan _itu_. Senang dan seakan-akan ia tidak berani menghentikan senyumnya. Takut rasa itu akan menguap begitu saja ketika ia meluruskan lengkungan senyumnya kembali.

Tangan Sai terulur ke depan. Ino sedikit terkejut.

Pemuda itu menyentuh apa yang berada di kepala Ino—bagian sebelah kiri; benda yang menyatukan sebagian rambutnya di atas telinga. Ia melepasnya perlahan—walau tanpa izin sang pemilik.

"Bagus."

Ino tersenyum kecil, "itu jepit yang diberikan Sakura waktu kami kecil. Masih kusimpan, bagus, sih."

"Bunga apa ini?" Sai memperhatikan jepit tersebut.

"Jasmine. Lambang keanggunan."

Ino sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Sai berikutnya. Ia melukiskan apa yang barusan ia lihat tersebut.

Terbentuk sebuah sketsa dengan sekitar lima bunga Jasmine, yang dihias dengan beberapa garis-garis lengkung pelengkap yang menambah nilai seni karya itu.

"Kuharap kau senang dengan ini."

Lembaran keempat belas. Ino meracau dalam hati—_tentu saja aku sangat senang, tahu._

* * *

_**lima belas.**_

"Ini, untukmu," Ino meletakkan segelas minuman di meja kecil tepat di samping Sai duduk. Bangku yang memang disediakan untuk pelanggan.

"Kau repot-repot..."

"Hihi, santai saja. Ibu menyuruhku membuatkan ini untukmu. Kau sudah seperti tamu reguler saja di sini."

"Terima kasih," ucap Sai datar—namun tersenyum—sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

Ino—yang duduk pada bangku di sisi lain meja yang membatasi mereka berdua; pun melihat ke luar toko. Tidak ada pelanggan yang akan mampir untuk saat ini—simpulnya. Jadi mungkin ia bisa memulai topik pembicaraan baru tanpa terganggu.

"Hm, Sai-kun," panggilnya pelan. "Dari semuanya yang kau gambar atau bunga-bunga yang ada di sini... mana yang paling kau suka?"

Sai mengangkat alisnya. Sekali lagi ia mereguk manisnya minuman itu; baru memberikan respon. "Apa kau minta aku menggambarnya?"

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk, "ya."

Bola mata bergulir sebentar. Ke kiri-kanan; Sai berusaha memikirkan mana yang paling cocok dengan usul Ino.

"Kutunggu hasilnya," Ino tersenyum gemas, meninggalkan kursinya dan menuju meja kasir. Ia lupa bahwa ia harus menyusun uang-uang hasil transaksi sepanjang pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

"Sudah?" Ino tidak bisa melihat apa yang tadi digambar Sai. Apa pemuda itu memang sengaja menyembunyikannya?

"... Hn," angguk Sai pelan. "Ini bunga yang paling kusukai. Aku bisa merasa damai dan senang ketika melihatnya... apalagi ketika bisa melukisnya seperti ini."

"Mana? Aku mau lihat~"

Sai memperlihatkannya.

Ya, bunga. Tapi _bukan_ bunga sebenar-benar bunga. Ino tidak mengira; sekaligus tidak percaya. Hei—lagi-lagi kejutan dari pemuda tak berekspresi yang punya selera seni diatas rata-rata?

"Itu kan... aku?"

Anggukan Sai kali ini disertai senyuman. Ino bukan ahli psikologis maupun bahasa tubuh seseorang, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya bilang kalau kali ini senyuman itu lagi-lagi tidak bohong.

"Ya. Bunga yang... membuatku merasakan hal-hal tertentu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu."

Mengabaikan wajahnya yang mulai memanas dan jantungnya yang mulai menunjukkan suatu reaksi yang tidak karuan—Ino terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu... apa kau mau mencoba sebuah status yang kau tanyakan kemarin? Denganku?"

"Status—apa?"

"... Yang kau tanya itu. Kekasih. Hm?"

Sai memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena bunga yang kau maksud..." Ino mengambil kertas yang sudah diletakkan Sai di atas meja sedari tadi; tersenyum ketika memandangnya. "Juga merasakan hal yang sama tiap kau datang ke sini, hihi~" Ino menggigit sudut bibirnya yang terlengkung manis.

Gadis ini tahu—mungkin ia harus maju duluan untuk menanggapi situasi ini. Sai terlalu polos untuk mengetahui segala macam hal tentang perasaan begini...sekaligus hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Daripada pemuda itu tersiksa sendiri dengan hal yang tidak diketahuinya, kan?

"Kau ingat kan tentang apa yang kukatakan soal cinta tempo hari?" Ino memecah keheningan lagi. "Mungkin perasaanmu itu—cinta?"

"Aku belum mengerti tapi... mungkin kau benar."

"Oke, baik. Kau sudah mengerti," Ino merasa dirinya menjadi seorang guru sekarang. "Cinta itu tidak enak kalau ditahan sendiri."

"Jadi..." Sai bertahan sebentar. "Kau jadi kekasihku, begitu?"

Ino mengangguk perlahan.

"Asalkan—kau ajari aku lebih banyak tentang apa itu perasaan. Perasaanku, perasaanmu... atau _perasaan kita_."

"Aku tidak akan keberatan, tuan pelukis."

Ada berbagai bunga di toko Yamanaka. Setiap hari pelanggan silih berganti, bolak-balik datang dan pergi untuk membeli atau memesan bunga untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka; atau sekedar penghias rumah. Ino sangat mencintai pekerjaannya berikut bunga-bunga segar yang selalu disediakan di tokonya.

Sai adalah orang yang suka memalsukan senyum namun kata-katanya begitu jujur—itu penggambaran dari Sakura padanya tentang Sai.

Tapi Ino benar-benar yakin; senyuman yang masih bertahan sampai detik ini dari pemuda itu adalah sebuah kejujuran yang tidak bisa diungkapkan Sai lewat kata-katanya yang biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: how is it, everybody? :) :) :) memang hal yang cukup susah, sih, bikin Sai tetep IC ==" sampe harus muter otak biar adegan nembaknya pas sama karakter si cowok bahahaha XD uhm... belum lagi fic yang un-beta-ed, ngga tau tuh typo ada dimana aja D: /3

but, reviews, concrit and everything related to are welcome! :D


End file.
